


The Talk (Let's just get it over with)

by jyutsyut



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Education, Sope mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyutsyut/pseuds/jyutsyut
Summary: “Ew appa!!!!!!!” Soobin covered his ears.“No! This is important boys. This is part of having a healthy life!”“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.”“So let’s start. Position, to top or bottom. Spoiler alert, you can switch.”Soobin is dying on the inside. But really, how do you suppose to act when your father is going to teach you about anal sex 101?(or Namjoon and Jin trying really hard to explain while Soobin and Yeonjun is trying really hard to listen. About what you asked? You read it. Anal.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	The Talk (Let's just get it over with)

Yeonjun and Soobin goes to the same campus though takes different major. Yeonjun is an engineering student while Soobin takes psychology. ‘Why do you want to take math and physics literally for the rest of your life hyung? I don’t get it.’ Soobin said one day. Yeonjun just smiled and replied ‘because I like it, Bin-ah’. Soobin could only roll his eyes for math is a torture for him. Soobin’s love for psychology comes from his dad – well, one of his dads. He’s an affectionate person since he was a kid. His sympathy towards others is natural thing. He grows up to be a listener for his friends – including his beloved hyung, and later he realizes that he got it from his Seokjin appa. He asked his dad, how to help people like he helped his friends. Seokjin explained that he does exactly what Soobin does, helping people for living and learning Psychology has been his goal ever since.

Their hometown isn’t far from Seoul, but they thought it’s best to reside in the area near university rather than commuting to campus every day. Yeonjun and Soobin are basically childhood sweethearts, their parents know each other very well – even best friends before the two did! Best friends before the two even born! The Kim family and Jung-Min family even live the university life together just like they’re about to do now. Both of Yeonjun’s parents and Soobin’s parents agreed for them to live in the same apartment in Seoul. Year before, because Yeonjun is a year older than Soobin, he resided in the regular school dormitory. Now, he’s going to live happily with the love of his life.

They’ve been searching for apartments for a couple of week until they finally picked one. School will start next week. It’s bittersweet for all of them. Yeonjun and Soobin take turns to sleep over in each other’s house because both families wants to have proper time with both kids before they go out into the big world.

Yeonjun is currently having a sleep over at the Soobin’s house. It’s all fun and games until The Kim Dads decides to have Yeonjun and Soobin into a session of sex education with them.

It wasn’t started like that. They were casually talking about billing and water saving. About laundry and importance of healthy cooking. Yeonjun makes sure that they both will try hard to stay healthy even though he agrees that it is hard to eat clean while having cramped classes. He makes sure that he will cook for both of them if he could, not because he feels obligated, but because he likes it. Also Soobin likes his cooking, basically his lab rabbit since the day one he was able to cook his first meal. And he likes it when Soobin likes his cooking. So the feeling is mutual.

“I think Namjoon will be severely malnourished – no no no, he would’ve died if he didn’t meet me in university?” Jin said. They’re all sitting in the living room, with Jin and Namjoon sitting in the long sofa, Soobin laying down in the other long sofa, and Yeonjun across him on the loveseat.

“Hey, don’t you think that’s too much?” Namjoon pinch Jin’s waist.

“Ouch,” Jin rubs his waist, “I’m not the one who ate cup ramen 3 times a day.”

“Dad! You really did that in university?!” Soobin is shocked.

“I don’t do that every day! That’s even barely my first year though? Because suddenly this god like, handsome upperclassmen, was bringing me food to school?”

“Oooh so appa bribe you with his food?”

“Basically.” Namjoon smiles fondly.

Jin’s ear turns red and he smiles shyly. It’s true that Jin approach him first. This was when Namjoon’s day of underground rapping still a thing. Jin watched him performed several times and thought that wow, Namjoon is really hot. How fast rap could do things to you. When Jin found out that he could get closer to Namjoon through an acquaintance (Hoseok – Jin’s best friend and roommate, is dating Yoongi – who’s Namjoon’s, best friends) the rest is history. He still gets butterflies when he’s reminded of some things in the past. Or when Namjoon compliments him. And his ears turned red when he’s shy. That’s just how he is about Namjoon. Soobin knows when his appa is flustered.

“Ew, appa. Please don’t do that there’s Yeonjun.” Soobin cover his face.

“Yah, Yeonjun basically live here too what are you talking about.” Jin reply.

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Yeonjun giggles.

They keep talking about campus life and how to deal with it. Keep reminding Soobin and Yeonjun to call often. Sometimes Yeonjun will chimes in with how it is in university now, the studying and partying culture, and then Namjoon and Jin will all be shocked because it’s so different from back then. Soobin just nodding along trying to understand. Kids these days, Jin said. Then another reminder for Yeonjun and Soobin to stay safe and not try weird things. Reminding them to do school diligently.

“Speaking of weird things....” Jin said, turning his body to Namjoon.

“.......what? Already?” Namjoon looks at him.

Jin nods.

They both exhale.

Soobin and Yeonjun looks at each other. Soobin just shrugged.

“Boys.” Namjoon said

“What dad?”

“Would you please follow us to the dining room?”

Oh shut! Dining room talk is a serious thing. Did Soobin do something wrong? His gears turning fast but his dad and appa are already walking to the dining room. Dining room talk is no question asked. When someone wants the dining room talk, everyone should agree – whether Soobin asks for it or his parents.

“What happened? Is this the dining room talk you always tell me?” Yeonjun whispers, following behind The Kim Dads with Soobin beside him.

“Yes yes yes. And I don’t know. I’ve been good recently I have no idea,” Soobin whispers back.

When they’re all seated.

“Boys,” Namjoon said.

“Yes, dad”

“Yes, uncle”

“You’re not little boys anymore. You’re going to live campus live together. Like me and Jin did, like Yoongi hyung and Hoseok-ie. Is that true boys?”

“Yes,” Yeonjun and Soobin said at the same time.

“We trust you both and we know you’re going to live responsibly as two adults, is that correct?”

“Yes.”

Soobin have an idea where this might go. Is this…..

“We also know that you are both boyfriend and boyfriend. Is that correct?”

“Yes….”

No no no. No way, right?

“So today, me and Jin are going to have adult talk with you boys.”

The room is silence. Namjoon is trying his best to keep his appearance. Jin is smashing his hands under the table. Not helping, at all.

Soobin is dying on the inside. He wants to runaway but he just nods anyway. He keeps his head down. He looks to his left and watch Yeonjun doing the same thing.

“We’ve talked to your parents, Yeonjun – and they’re agreeing to this. Are you still with us?” Jin chimes in.

“Yes, uncle.” Yeonjun’s voice small. Poor poor boy, Jin thought. But it’s really for their sake. And don’t tell them but Jin is dying on the inside too.

“Okay boys, let me start,” Namjoon said. “Now, we know you have been boyfriends for a long time, but we don’t know how far you have come.”

“Dad!”

“Namjoon!” Jin hit his thigh.

Welp, bad start apparently

“Sorry sorry sorry. But you might or might not have watched videos in the past. Individually or in a group.”

“I will not answer that,” Soobin shakes his head.

Then Namjoon explained why is it bad to learn things from the video and expect it to work out in real life. Internet is scary place and they could find things that they probably should not see, for good. He tells them that they can read book or trusted articles if they want to do research on their own in the future. Such a Namjoon thing to say.

Namjoon also explained that they don’t have to go all the way fast and that they can start small. He also tells them that they don’t have to try everything they see because everybody have different taste – something might not suitable for you, even when it is suitable for other people. Both boys squirm in their place but all ears anyway. He told them that communication is key in the relationship and it applies in all activities. ‘In this case, adult activity’ Namjoon said. Jin glared at him. Namjoon is so smart with his words, but sometimes also very, very stupid.

Namjoon seems to be finished. Soobin exhales, whew, that was easy. It turns out that it’s not that bad. He feels like he hasn’t breathed for minutes. He looks at Yeonjun who got a dry smile in his face. Jin cleared his throat. His ears are red. Oh no, there’s more?

“Okay, now it’s my turn. This is the basic stuff so let’s just get over with. Let’s talk about safe sex.”

Soobin choked.

“Ew appa!!!!!!!” Soobin covered his ears.

“No! This is important boys. This is part of having a healthy life!”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.”

“So let’s start. Position, to top or bottom. Spoiler alert, you can switch.”

Soobin is dying on the inside. But really, how do you suppose to act when your father is going to teach you about anal sex 101?

Yeonjun is searching for Soobin’s hand. Yeonjun is so dizzy he needs Soobin’s hand to hold. Soobin lowkey wants to laugh, for both of their palms are so sweaty. It’s hard for Yeonjun as it is hard for Soobin apparently. But they’ll go through this together. They just need to listen.

“Cleaning. Before and after. It is important for your hygiene, do you hear me boys?” Seokjin said.

He then continues the importance of condoms and how lube is so going to be so helpful, ‘for both of them’. He also reminds them to check to their doctor regularly and he’s going to send the doctor’s contact in Seoul. And oh, prep! Preparation is key! Namjoon add couple of things in times but mostly nods.

“That’s pretty much all. Are you still with me boys or do I have to repeat, but with a PowerPoint now?” Seokjin asks. Both boys are still having their heads down.

“No no no we got you clearly, appa.” Soobin shoots up. Jin giggles.

“Can you sums up a little bit of what Namjoon said, Yeonjun?” Jin asks him.

“Hey, is this a quiz now?” Soobin asks, annoyed now.

“Shush baby. Yeonjun, please?”

“Communication. Learning through books. Don’t try anything you see.” Yeonjun answer. The color is back to his face now. Just minutes ago he looks like he just saw a ghost.

“Good job. Soobin, sums up mine please?”

“Urgh appa. Cleaning. Lube. Condoms. Check up. Right?!” Soobin rolls his eyes.

“That’s my boy. You want to add something, Joon?”

Namjoon shakes his head. Jin signaled him to dismiss the boys.

“Okay boys, that’s it. Thank you for listening. I know it’s hard, but this is important, understand?”

“Yes dad”

“Yes uncle, thank you”

“You can go now,” Namjoon continue.

Soobin and Yeonjun basically fled upstairs.

“Don’t try things now boys! Do it in your own apartment!” Seokjin is just teasing now.

“APPA!!!” Soobin screams.

* * *

“Why do we have to do it? You do it?!” Hoseok screams.

“It’s important! And Yoongi will definitely nail it!” Jin screams back.

“I agree, hyung will do perfect.” Namjoon chimes in.

“Aaaaaaargh!!!! No no no this is sabotaging! You both will talk me into doing it without Yoongi here!”

“It’s important Hoseok. They will live together! You know they’ll get sexual!”

“Please don’t say that about our kids! They’re just baby,” Hoseok sigh. He’s about to cry. His little Yeonjun is grown up.

“They’re adults. ” Namjoon said.

“I know I know! I just feel old,” Hoseok is sad.

“Don’t talk about age with me. Now you would do it right?” Jin replies.

“If you know it’s important why don’t you do it?!” Hoseok is back to being annoyed.

“You don’t think it’s important?!” Jin reply.

“That’s not what I said!”

“You’re risking our child’s sexual life at stake here!”

“Hyung!!!”

Namjoon just sighs. People really stay the same huh.

Both parents know it’s important to teach sex ed and it’s best to do it at home. Better than searching the internet and linked into weird articles from Cosmopolitan on How to Do It from the Back. Worse than that, porn. But really, how do you suppose to act when you have to teach your son and his boyfriend’s anal sex 101?

Then they proceed to how they would do it back in the day. When debates and democracy fail, they would stick to the classic. The old and effective: rock paper scissors.

Of course Hoseok won.

* * *

They just arrived at their (new, ahem) apartment. Soobin is laying down on the sofa playing with his phone, waiting for Yeonjun to finish his shower.

"Bin-ah, can I borrow your charger? I can't find mine." Soobin looks up from his phone. Yeonjun looks so good with his hair wet and fresh shirt. He looks alive after moving and driving all day.

"You're finished already? Looking good hyung. It's in my bag, you can search it," Soobin replies.

"Thank you. Now go shower," Yeonjun pecks his forehead. Yeonjun turn around to go to the bedroom and Soobin can see his boyfriend's cute ass. Maybe it's not so bad that his dads teach them how to safe sex huh? Not anything near spesifically, but who knows?

Yeonjun comes back from the bedroom with his charger and some other things. Huh, what's that?

"Soobin, what is this?" Yeonjun holds the things up to Soobin's face.

"I don't know. I didn't pack them. Where do you find it?" Soobin is confused.

"In your bag!" Yeonjun replies.

"Huh? What is this....condom?! AND LUBE?!" What the heck is going on?

"You didn't tell me you wanted to do...this. Why don't you tell me Soobin-ah?"

"I swear to God I would've told you if I bought that! I didn't pack it!"

They're both silence.

"Wait a minute...no way," Yeonjun said.

"Oh way....APPA!!!!" Soobin screams.

God damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Safety first! Have a safe sex everyone! Please say hi if you make it to the end kkkk xx


End file.
